My Sister Makoto
by Minij Akane
Summary: Heero's Sister comes to live w the GPilots! Pairings still unsure. Rating may change later for lemoness! R&R, Flames r welcome!
1. Chapter 1 Letter of Change

Konnichi Wa, mina!

This is my first time writing a story in this category so please, be kind.

**Disclaimer**: I do (NOT) own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

**Title**: My Sister Makoto

**Chapter 1.** A Letter of Change

At the Winner mansion…

Quatre had just received the mail and was heading to the kitchen, when a certain envelope caught his eye. He was surprised to see it addressed to the one and only Heero Yuy, though it didn't say from whom it was.

He turned on his heels now heading to the living area to search for Heero. When reaching his destination he heard the blaring noise of a video game on the TV, Duo was sitting on the floor playing an aviator game. This didn't surprise him at all, he tore his eyes from him and looked up at the window where he saw Heero sitting eyes closed arms crossed. It almost looked as if he was sleeping but Quatre took the chance of waking him anyway.

"Heero," he said softly, yet loud enough to hear over the TV. Both Heero and Duo looked up to see the blonde boy but Duo hurried up and faced the Game again before he crashed. Quatre walked up to Heero, "you got a letter." He finished and handed it to Heero.

Heero was somewhat surprised at this. But his face expression blank. He tore open one side of the envelope and pulled out the thin paper inside. As his eyes scanned the letter they began to widen, "What the Hell?!" he yelled.

Duo being shocked at the sudden outburst looked up and crashed thereafter. "Damn" he said under his breath.

Quatre looked up at Heero with worried eyes, "Is something wrong Heero?"

Heero then glared at the letter and handed to Quatre for him to see for himself, no longer wanting to read it. As he did so both Wufei and Trowa walked in curious of the commotion.

While reading the letter a smile appeared on his face, "well it seems we're going to have a long-term visitor." He stated.

"Hn." Was heard from Heero.

Duo cocked an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Well it seems as though, Heero's sister Kino Makoto will be living with us, she should arrive in two days, that's plenty of time to prepare a room for her." Quatre stated looking at his fellow pilots.

"Hn." Was heard from Heero again.

"Dude! Are you serious?! I didn't know you had a sister!" Duo was quite intrigued.

Trowa merely left the room with out any care to the situation.

"What!? We can't have some weak onna living with us!" Wufei yelled at Quatre getting heated at the thought of a girl living with them.

Quatre merely sweat dropped and Duo grinned, "I think it'll be fun!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Maxwell!" he yelled, again.

Heero then stood up, "I agree. I'm calling Sally Po."

**End of chapter 1**

**Yes, I know… really short, but are u intrigued? ^_^**

**Well please R&R, flames r welcome!**

**Minij^^Akane**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Sister

**Disclaimer**: No own GW or SM! **Tears...**

**Title**: My Sister Makoto

**Chapter 2. **Meeting Sister

An angry Heero stormed back into the living area where Quatre now sat on the couch, watching Duo try a second time at his game.

"Is something wrong?" Quatre asked.

Heero glared at the floor appearing angry, "It seems as though Sally Po was the one who approved the staying of my sister. It seems she thinks a woman's presence will be good for us." That last part he sounded a bit agitated.

Later the newfound news was told at dinner, which earned them another anger fit from Wufei and Duo was excited about it, which made him even madder.

Trowa still looked as though he could care less.

When Duo finally sat down, out of breath from running away from Wufei started asking questions about their new roomy, "So how is it that you two have different last names? How old is she?"

"And why exactly does she have to stay with us?!" Wufei finished.

Everyone looked towards Heero for his answer.

"She has a different dad, she's a year younger then us. Her parent's died in a plane crash when she was young. She's lived alone for so long, it doesn't make sense that she's suddenly going to live with us." Heero then stood up and left the room.

**O.o**

Two days later and the arriving of Heero's sister!

Curiosity had gotten the better of them and everyone actually seemed restless to find out what Heero's sister was actually like. Was she cold and silent like him, or complete opposite?

The bell rang followed by knocking.

Everyone ran to the door. Quatre opened it.

"I can't wait! I wonder if she looks like Heero…" Duo was cut short at the tall brunette at the door, "or she could be a total Babe!" He grinned. This earned him a glare from Heero.

Makoto smiled brightly at everyone, "Hi! I'm Kino Makoto, but you can call me Mako-chan!" she walked in suitcase along with her.

Quatre smiled just as brightly back, "So we finally get to meet the famous Miss Makoto. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner! This is my home."

"Nice to meet you!"

Duo ran straight up to her and put his hand in front of her, "I'm Duo Maxwell!" She gladly shook his hand. "The tall silent guy over there is Trowa Barton," Trowa merely nodded his head, "and anger management boy over there is Wu-man, aka Chang Wufei." He grinned, earning him a fist to the back of his head.

She spotted Heero and ran up to him giving him a hug. The G-boys couldn't believe she actually had the guts to do that. She let go, "I missed you Nii-san(older brother)"

"Hn." Was heard from Heero as he turned to walk up the stairs but before going up turned to her, "Don't bother me, and stay out of my room."

Makoto sighed and looked down at the floor, '_I guess it'll take a while for me to get him to like me._'

Duo went and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry Mako-chan, he's like that to everyone at first."

She looked up at the Braided boy and smiled, "Thanks!" she started while turning to face Quatre, "where will I be staying?"

**End Chapter**

**Well Plz leave a Review, Flames welcome!**

**Minij^^Akane …**


	3. Chapter 3 Hobbies

**Disclaimer**: No I sadly do not own SM or GW!

**Title**: My Sister Makoto

**Chapter 3.** Hobbies

After getting settled in, Makoto decided she would get better acquainted with the house, not to mention the other members living in it.

While touring the place she noticed a door that was slightly cracked open. As she peeked in she realized it was a small study or library. There wasn't much light inside but she didn't even bother looking for a light switch as she let herself in. "wow" she exclaimed quietly while looking at all the books. She touched a few noticing some that were bound in leather.

She began to notice there were a lot on Machinery, Weaponry, the Art of Martial Arts, Science and Music. Randomly she began to pull out a title.

"You like Science."

The voice was silent, but startled Makoto. She gasped and turned to see Trowa sitting at a desk. He had a laptop beside him, but he was reading too.

Makoto's cheeks flushed, thinking that he was probably watching her like she was an idiot. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, I just, the door was open, I didn't," she sighed, "I'm sorry." She said again finally.

His expression never changed, and he simply shook his head in reply. To indicate that she didn't have to apologize. Trowa continued to watch her as she fumbled with the book in her hands. "I just thought it looked neat." She stated softly, a small thoughtful smile on her lips.

Trowa although silent thought she looked beautiful as she did so. He then decided to face his book again.

Makoto finally looked up at Trowa; he looked as though he never even noticed her presence. "Well, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it, would you?"

Trowa was forced to look back up at her, and he gave her a nod, indicating yes.

"Thank you." She said politely with a smile then walked out, only closing the door slightly, as if she never entered.

Excitedly she held the book under her arm as she continued her exploration of her knew and grand home. It was so big she hardly knew where to turn and what to explore next. She stopped at a door that had caught her eye. The top of it read 'Martial Arts' this just so happen to be one of her many favorite past times. She couldn't help but open the door with curiosity.

"Wow!" She exclaimed out loud as her eyes browsed the room, it was huge with lots of different training things. "It's like a home training gym! Like a dojo!" she was so excited getting ahead of herself and ran over to some wooden katanas, she was about to grab one when she heard a voice startle her.

"Hey, Onna! What the hell you think you're doing?!" Yelled a infuriated Chang Wufei.

Turning around in a slight jump from being startled and dropping her book she looked at Wufei who was training on a blue mat, he had white training pants on but no shirt. For a minute she paused and blushed at his very toned and exposed abs. "I… I'm so sorry" she switched her gaze to the fallen book and picked it up and smoothed it out like it was something deeply precious.

As she felt her cheeks begin to cool she looked back up at his glaring eyes. "I didn't mean to…" but she was rudely cut off.

"Don't be thinking just because you're living here now that you can just go and do whatever you please! I'm training in here and I would rather not be interrupted, by a stupid Onna!" he shouted.

She felt her eyes begin to get hot, but being who she was her pride would refuse the weakness of letting him see her cry. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you!" she said harshly back and slammed the door behind her. Surprisingly her abruptness and slamming the door almost made him flinch.

Makoto marched down the hall utterly upset. As she marched a beautiful noise caused her whole being to freeze, and instantly she was calmed. Now enticed with the sweet sound she followed it to a huge sun room, her eyes fell to Quatre who was playing the violin with his eyes closed, soulfully wrapped into his song.

His song was like a dream, it made her want to close her eyes, see a different world, filled with so much happiness she hardly knew if she wanted to dance or cry. But she found herself beginning to sway with the tune.

As his song was coming to a close Quatre opened his eyes for the last chorus. Upon opening them he saw a vision of beauty swaying back in forth to his song as the sun hit her miraculous chestnut hair. He tried to suppress his laughter when he was how she hugged the book in her arms. Noticing the music slowing Mako opened her eyes as well, they met Quatre's smiling blues and a playful blush touched her cheeks as his song ended. 

"Do you play an instrument Miss Makoto?" he asked politely.

"Uh… some, I know a little trumpet and clarinet and a little on the piano. But I never had the patience to actually pursue and stick to one." She smiled sheepishly.

He gave a small laugh, "I see. A Horse in the wind." He smiled, "but let me guess you like to dance and sing?" he questioned.

"Well, I don't think I know a girl that doesn't." she laughed. "But I loved your music!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well then," he smiled at her, "you are more than welcome to join me whenever you wish."

"Thank you." Mako smiled, "I wish others would take to me as kindly as you do." Although she felt odd when he called her Miss she couldn't help but find his manners absolutely dashing!

"Others?" Quatre questioned.

"Oh," she frowned at the memory, "Wufei wasn't the most _welcoming_ when I went in to the room marked Martial Arts." She put emphasis on the word welcoming. 

"I'm sorry about that Miss Makoto. Don't let him push you around; that gym is for everyone not just him." he frowned at the thought, "I'm afraid he just doesn't take kindly to women."

Mako smiled at him, "its okay. That just means that I have to change his mind about women!" she winked at Quatre. 

He laughed at that notion, "I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

After chatting with Quatre he directed her to which way to go through the house.

She found herself at the living area nearest the front door. She remembered passing it as she entered. She peered in seeing the channels rapidly changing from one channel to the other, when suddenly they stopped. "Mako-chan!" Duo grinned. He moved over on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. "Come babe, have a seat."

Mako thought that his calling her babe would make her feel uneasy, but strangely enough it didn't and she found herself making her way beside him. "So enjoying the house yet?"

"I am actually. I'm really excited to finally spend some time with my brother." She looked down at her shoes, and then looked back up at him. "How about you? Is it totally cool to be living in a house with all your close friends?"

He laughed, "Well I don't think the other guys would call our situation as being friends, more like comrades. But I would say friends." He smiled. "I guess we all work so well with each other, maybe because we all have somewhat of a battered past."

"Me too." She said a little too matter of factly. "I mean, I lost my parents when I was real young, all my close friends have somewhat sad pasts too, that's of course with the exception of Usagi. She has the perfect family and the gorgeous fiancé. She's actually the one that kind of brought me and my friends together, but I think that Ami, Rei, Minako and I stayed a lot closer knit because we understand each other so well." Mako began to look at the TV where a game show was playing, but she wasn't really watching it. _I can't believe I just told him all that._ She thought.

"Yeah I don't really remember my real parents." Mako looked up to see the hardness in his face. "I lost them when I was really young. But I do remember the priest and nun that took me in off the streets. To me they were my real parents. But they were taken away from me too. They were killed."

Mako put a hand to Duo's shoulder, "Duo, you didn't have to tell me all that." You could hear the worry in her voice. Duo was also surprised that he had told her his past so easily.

He smiled at her. "Forget about it babe!"

She smiled back, "Well I guess I'll go make some dinner then." She got up and headed out.

"Do you want some help Mako-chan?" he asked.

"No thanks." She winked at him playfully, "I got this." This notion of course made him laugh and she left toward the kitchen.

As Mako made her way to the kitchens he decided the way to make new friendships would be to show off her cooking skills and make dinner. Besides you know how the saying goes, 'The way to a man's heart is his Stomach.' And in this case she had five of them to try and please.

**o.o**

Makoto set the table with the best china she could find hopefully everyone wouldn't mind a western dish for dinner. everything was just about perfect now all she had to do was wait.

**End Chapter**

**Review and flames welcome.**

**~Akane**


	4. Chapter 4 Porridge

**Title:** My Sister Makoto

**Chapter 4:** Porridge

Before long all the guys began to gather downstairs for dinner. Little did they know that the cooking staff had been excused, now that there was a young woman with much culinary experience living among them.

And all though everything smelled and looked delicious, some people just couldn't be happy… "What the hell is this?!" Wufei shouted.

"Calm down Wu-man!" Duo ushered. "Makoto cooked dinner for us tonight." He grinned.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Wufei looked at everyone just sitting at their usual places at the table, and upon noticing that he seemed to be the only one infuriated he also sat down with a huff.

"Oh good your all here." Makoto came in the dining room from the kitchen carrying the main course and put it down in the center of the table. "Ta da!" she exclaimed excited, of course only to find an irritated man to her right.

"What is it?" Wufei inquired of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "It's meatloaf of course, a western dish." She smiled back at him. She couldn't be prouder.

"Western food? What's wrong with just plain curry and rice?!" Wufei lashed out again.

Suddenly worry had taken over Makoto's face. It was true that she was sure that they would love her cooking, but she didn't think about whether they preferred more traditional dishes. "Uh." Makoto sputtered.

"Just eat it Chang." Said Heero.

Makoto blushed and looked up at her brother, she was so happy to hear him defend her. She helped herself to an empty seat at the table. "I know that this probably isn't what you all are used to, but I will have a notepad in the kitchen, you can write on it whatever meals you wish to have in the future."

"Oh, Miss Makoto, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Quatre replied to her.

"Not at all." Makoto smiled back, "I love to cook so anything please, it's no inconvenience at all."

After that there were no more words to be spoken, well with the exception of Duo who couldn't help to keep expressing how delicious Makoto's cooking was.

After everyone seemed to be done, Makoto began to take plates in to the kitchen. She smiled with glee to herself. There wasn't any left so her cooking did rather well. She then heard the door open behind her. Quatre walked in some empty dishes in hand.

"Quatre, you didn't have to get those, I was going to continue getting it all."

"Don't be silly Miss Makoto. You did all the cooking it only seems reasonable that I help you clean up."

"If you insist." She smiled.

"I do." He smiled back. He put the dishes down and went to go get more.

Makoto quickly rinsed the ones he brought in before heading to go help clear the table off more. Though when she walked back to the dining room, she could hear the guys talking. So she stopped and decided to listen.

"I'm not going to write something down!" Yelled Wufei.

"Oh c'mon Wu-man, I bet anything she makes will be awesome." Duo cried hand on his belly.

"I have no reason to request anything of a woman." He retaliated.

Duo sighed then perked up, "I know! We'll make it a game." He stated, "All of us can write a different food request, then whichever one she decides to make first has Mako-chans affection."

"That's stupid Maxwell."

"It doesn't make any sense," Heero started, "it won't work if she doesn't know who wrote what."

"But that's the point," Duo grinned, "it's a game of chance."

"I think it sounds like fun." Quatre piped in. Trowa nodded in agreement.

Makoto giggled to herself before reentering the dining room. She acted as though nothing had happened since she left the first time and began picking more things up off the dining table.

Wufei finally growled and left.

**O.O**

Later that night Makoto lay in bed, she did feel as though dinner was a success. She was so happy to be getting to know everyone, especially Heero after so long.

Then Duos game idea popped into her head, she blushed involuntarily. Thinking about how childish yet fun the whole idea was. She wondered what they would write, and how everyone would react after she chose one. She continued to ponder on all of it before falling fast asleep.

**O.O**

The next morning, Makoto got up bright and early. She took a shower then headed downstairs to make coffee and breakfast,

As she walked into the kitchen she couldn't help herself she walked straight over to the counter to see if anyone had written requests on the notepad. She wasn't expecting anything to be written down yet, but to her surprise, there was already many things written down, all in different hand writings.

This of course made Mako smile. She began to skim through everything as she started the coffee. She was so excited to have so many things to choose from already. And then a certain one caught her eye. She crinkled her nose, not exactly something she expected. "Porridge." She read aloud.

Makoto laughed, she had a feeling she knew who wrote that. And that is exactly what she started on.

**O.O**

Duo walked in to the dining room, the guys trailing behind one by one. He looked rather disappointed. "I definitely did not write that."

Makoto walked in smiling, "I know it doesn't look like much, but I promise its good."

The table was set a bowl of porridge at each place setting steaming hot with cream poured on top. In the middle of the table were fruits and berries, white sugar, brown sugar and cinnamon.

"On the contrary Miss Makoto, it looks delicious." Quatre stated as he and the others took their seats.

"Well, if I may be so humble, I do make the best." She winked.

Duo sat down still a little disappointed, and Mako noticed as Heero smirked, "Eat up." He prodded Duo.

"Oh I almost forgot something," Mako then walked back into the kitchen.

Wufei grumbled, "Of course another western dish."

"Wufei," Mako called as she walked back in.

He looked up just as Makoto set a bowl of white rice in front of him as well. A small twinge of pink came up to his cheeks, not knowing how to feel at her gesture. She merely smiled then headed to her seat.

Everyone was a little surprised at this. Quatre was trying not to laugh. Then another slightly weird thing happened. Both Heero and Makoto added cinnamon to their porridge.

All enjoyed their breakfast and coffee. "That was awesome Makoto." Duo exclaimed.

Mako blushed, "it was nothing."

"So," Duo started, "Who requested that?" he asked ad his eyes and those of others scanned the table.

Finally Heero was heard clearing his throat. They all looked up at him. He stood up his cheeks a slight shade of pink, "It was good." Was all he said as he left the dining room.

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks for Reading Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Blue Mat

**Title:** My Sister Makoto

**Chapter 5:** Blue Mat

Makoto was ecstatic. She had a feeling that her brother would choose something boring. But no matter what it is, she can turn anything into something amazing.

After everything was cleaned and put away, she thought maybe she would get some training in. So off to her bedroom she changed into a green form fitting sports top that showed off her toned abdomen and a pair of black workout pants. Then proceeded to head to the room marked 'Martial Arts'.

Upon entering the first thing she did was hang her towel near the door and start on stretches, ignoring the man that was already in there.

"Hey Onna!" He yelled at her, and she continued to ignore him.

Finally he stomped over. "I'm using the gym right now." Wufei said anger and annoyance apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Is there a rule against there being more than one person in here at a time?" she smiled while questioning him.

He knew there wasn't, and she could see his eyes searching for some form of retaliation. Landing briefly on her fit form.

She smirked, "I tell you what." She folded her arms, "How about we spar, and if I win I can train whenever I want."

"And if I win, you leave." He barked.

"Only if you say please." A glint in her eyes.

He grunted before walking back to the blue mat. Mako watched as he took a few breaths to calm himself his hands in a prayer position. He then got into a fighting stance and beckoned her to join him.

Mako grinned as she walked over to the blue mat. She first did a shoulder stretch to both arms, and then slowly released a breath as she got into a fighting stance as well.

She charged forward and Chang was caught off guard by Makoto's speed, but he still blocked her hits. When he saw a space in her pattern he punched with full force, Mako didn't have time to dodge and it hit her straight in the shoulder and shoved her back a couple steps.

She put her hand to her shoulder surprised at the pain emanating from that hit. But it only mad her angry and she begun to charge at him again, this time paying more close attention and dodging his comebacks.

Chang smiled at her persistence, he didn't expect her to be half this good.

When Makoto saw her chance she swung her famous high kick. To her surprise, he had caught her ankle with his right hand just before her foot made contact with his cheek.

He smirked at the shock in her eyes then tossed her to the mat. She skidded down face down on the mat. She began to pick herself up with her forearms. And Chang being full of himself walked up still smiling ready to gloat. But she could feel his steps coming toward her.

She looked up and glared as he got closer to her, and he got too close. Makoto was able to slide her leg under his own, making him fall backwards on his back.

Quickly she moved so she had him pinned. She began to laugh as he growled at her, and this enabled him to then flip her on her back.

Mako made an oof noise in surprise, and looked up at a grinning Wufei. "I guess this means I win." He sneered.

Getting angry at his cockiness, she tried to struggle to get free. But she couldn't deny that his strength surpassed hers.

He chuckled, "I'm not letting go, until you admit that you've lost."

She bared her teeth, "Never" she then tried to search for a way to get out of his tight grip. She looked down, thinking maybe she could free a leg to hit his groin. But as she did so all she could focus on was his masculine body glinting in sweat.

Heat rose to her cheeks so she tore her eyes away by looking up, but having nowhere to escape her green eyes met his dark ones.

Upon seeing her blush, he finally realized the position they were in. He thought about how her lightly huffing and sweaty frame looked underneath him, and heat then rose to his cheeks as well. But he lashed as though it was all her fault, "Why are you red!"

"Why are you?!" she screamed back then struggled to get out of his grasp again.

He just got redder realizing how wrong he felt holding her down against her will and released one arm, but at the same time Mako was raising that particular arm with all her force and she punched him in the cheek.

Chang automatically fell back from her holding his now sore cheek. Mako sat up straight with a gasp, "I'm sorry I didn't mean-", but he cut her off.

"What the hell you stupid onna!"

Which in turn just made her angry again, "Why do you keep calling me that, you're the stupid one!"

"How am I stupid?! I'm not the one who accidentally punches people!" he yelled in return.

"Well I'm not the one who is unappreciative!" she countered.

He growled at her again, "I'll show you unappreciative!"

Before Mako even knew what was happening he had slammed his lips to hers.

At first her body went stiff confused, but her anger had merely turned to sexual tension and she started to return his kiss letting all prior thoughts go. As she did so her back fell back on the mat as he continued to forcefully ravish her mouth tongues fighting for dominance.

As the heat of the moment took over one of his hands had entangled itself in her chestnut locks, as one of hers lightly pushed its way across his much toned abs.

Chang then lowered his weight towards her wanting to be closer and bit her bottom lip. But at this Mako moaned and that small noise brought him out of his trance. He opened his eyes and quickly pushed himself up now arm's length above her.

Mako's eyes opened in shock when he pulled away and she sat up on her forearms, which brought her closer to him again. She looked at him wide eyed, many obvious questions in her eyes.

They stared at each other's red panting faces until they heard someone clear their throat. They both gasped and looked to the door. Seeing Trowa in its frame.

Chang quickly jumped off of Makoto, "nothing happened." He said in haste.

Mako looked at Chang then quickly rose to her feet. She grabbed her towel and as she walked past Trowa she looked him in the eyes. Hers looked like a scared doe.

"Please don't tell Heero." She said in one short quiet breath.

He nodded at her, and then she moved past him and ran down the hall to her bedroom.

Trowa closed the gym door and faced an agitated Wufei. "In the Gym?"

Chang looked up upset and red, "It's not what it looks like!" he yelled.

"You just better hope Heero doesn't find out." Trowa added sounding unconcerned. But if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Wufei's face went white from his statement.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! Criticism welcome!**

**~Akane**


End file.
